PokeFan Battle Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 February 2012
02:20 eh.... not really 02:20 LOL 02:20 What riley? 02:20 Do you want coding and stuff 02:20 is that riley or bot? 02:20 Both 02:20 What do u mean Riley? 02:21 Do you want some helpful javacoding? 02:21 Sure 02:21 Roger 02:23 ? 02:24 when i add a pic, the pic doesnt show and i cant upload 02:24 I know 02:24 All wikis are doing that 02:24 No pics 02:25 WTF!!!!! 02:25 i finally figure out how to and i cant upload!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:25 LMFAO XD 02:25 :/ 02:26 Wha? 02:26 02:26 wha? 02:27 I dunno 02:27 *Shrugs 02:27 Where is the Java coding? 02:28 Guys im sorry, but my spare time has been shortened so im gonna be on this wiki less 02:28 wat is a rollback? 02:28 Awww......... 02:28 Why? 02:28 Wha? 02:28 i dunno i just wannna know 02:28 They can revert all edits made by a user in one click 02:28 all edits made on that page that is 02:28 oh 02:28 Where is the javacoding? 02:29 wait thats it, all a bcrat can do is grant admin and rollback?????? 02:29 Bureaucrats have all privileges that come with adminship and also have the ability to grant and revoke rollbacker and adminship rights and appoint new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke anybody's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of anybody's bot status. 02:30 ok i k 02:30 Admin: 02:30 Admins are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following tools: 02:30 they have all privileges from the chat moderator and rollback groups and also have the ability to: 02:30 delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files (it is not possible to undelete images or files). 02:30 lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. 02:30 block users who are vandalising the wiki from editing. 02:30 grant and revoke chat moderator rights. 02:30 edit the wiki's skin and format. 02:30 edit MediaWiki pages. 02:31 k 02:31 SPAM!! 02:31 jk 02:31 LMFAO 02:31 I thought u were gonna show me Javacoding Riley? :? 02:31 I cant find where i put it :/ 02:32 :? 02:32 hi crobat 02:33 Hey 02:33 Wanna battle? 02:33 Oh, 02:33 Btw can gym leaders register pokemon? 02:33 NO! 02:34 This is also for you: 02:34 Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" at Special:UserRights. 02:34 Kululu i added to your js for you 02:34 ctrl f5 02:34 Ok :P 02:35 Was that a no to battle.....! 02:35 ?* 02:35 No to register 02:36 U lost ur Javacode, LOL 02:36 So.. Anyone wanna battle? 02:36 Nopee 02:36 no 02:37 Kululu notice anything different 02:37 Gtg 02:37 Bye 02:38 Bai :( 02:38 nope 02:38 bye 02:38 Hopefully there will be more battles tomorrow 02:38 !save 02:38 Yeah 02:39 What is different? 02:39 ctrl f5 02:40 i dont 02:40 ???? 02:40 You wont Omega 02:40 Go here: 02:40 User:Kululu12/global.js 02:40 oh :( 02:40 Close chat and open it from there 02:40 ... 02:41 You will notice a difference in chat Kululu 02:41 then say /help 02:41 to say the commands put a / infront 02:41 like /kb Omega 02:42 Omega111* 02:42 like this? 02:42 /Link Mountite 02:42 Not for you omega 02:42 And no link isnt one 02:42 ??? 02:43 gtg 02:43 ? 02:43 /link Mountie 02:44 /Link Mountie 02:44 /Link Kuluzar 02:44 ?? 02:44 Confused 02:44 /ban Riley huntly Bot 02:44 ? 02:44 WTF? 02:44 Wha tdoes this do riley? 02:45 Say /help 02:45 /help 02:45 ? 02:45 help 02:45 >.> 02:45 Grrrr nvm 02:45 one sec 02:46 ? 02:46 brb 02:46 Dinner 02:47 k 02:49 Go here: 02:49 User:Kululu12/global.js 02:49 Close chat and open it from there 02:49 You will notice a difference in chat Kululu 02:49 then say /help 02:49 to say the commands put a / infront 02:49 like /kb Omega111 02:50 User:Kululu12/global.js ctrl f5 when there 02:53 Hi 02:53 Bye 03:10 /kb Naruto534 03:10 /help 03:10 RILEY!!! 03:11 WTF?? 03:11 Its laged 03:11 I can se that 03:12 Your coding is broken, im not supposed to see that 03:12 What? 03:13 NVM 03:13 Now i have to fix ur js... 03:13 ? 03:15 NVM 03:16 Tell him i say sorry and it wont happen again when he joins 03:16 ? 03:17 Confusion 03:17 It was my fault the java scripting screwed up is what im saying 03:17 oh? 03:18 Its too ocnfusing to explain 03:18 confusing * 03:18 Agreed 03:19 Well that was mean 03:19 What 03:19 What was? 03:19 U know 03:19 We dont know.. 03:19 know? 03:19 i will explain kululu 03:20 ? 03:20 Plz do 03:21 ^ 03:21 I added javascripting to kululus account but it broke and it broke all the java scripting for the accounts that have it. 03:21 So....? 03:22 Kululu tested a ban which shoudlnt have worked except with this account on the coding which i copied from this account went throught it resulting in a ban on any members in chat who are no admins 03:22 It would have kicked us but we are admins 03:22 Ok :P 03:22 I shut down the java scripting so nothing will get damaged 03:23 Tell Naruto that we are very sorry and he is safe in chat now 03:23 I was actually randomly saying that........ LMAO!!!!!!! 03:23 OoOoOh 8face palm* 03:23 Brb 03:23 Might have to go 03:23 K 03:24 oh 03:24 That is why crobat said we were rude 03:26 Yeaa 03:26 So pissed that it broke though 03:26 I have never seen anything like that happen 03:27 :/ 03:30 Hi 03:31 Tama said u guys were rude.... 03:31 Hi 03:32 U guys there 03:32 Kululu tested a ban which shoudlnt have worked except with this account on the coding which i copied from this account went throught it resulting in a ban on any members in chat who are no admins 03:32 It would have kicked us but we are admins 03:33 Wow.... 03:33 So.... 03:33 I added javascripting to kululus account but it broke and it broke all the java scripting for the accounts that have it. 03:33 So sorry 03:33 gtg 03:34 Anyway 03:34 K 03:34 ... 03:34 Bye 03:35 ? 03:35 What? 03:33 So sorry 03:33 gtg 03:34 Anyway 03:34 K 03:34 ... 03:34 Bye 03:35 ? 03:35 What? 03:41 Hey! 03:41 Anyone up 4 a battle? 03:41 I gtg soon 03:42 Hey Riley 03:42 Gtg 03:42 Bai 03:46 Riley are u ehre? 03:46 ye 03:47 ? 03:49 ? 03:50 Hi 03:50 Im bored 03:51 Gtg 03:51 Bye 04:12 KULULU 04:14 Hi 04:14 Hello 04:16 I'm bored 04:16 YEA 04:16 I bet ur not 04:17 Im doing homework -_- 04:18 U got homework... 04:18 I dont 04:18 Yeeep 04:18 No school for the whole week 04:19 Im in Canada 04:19 Eh 04:19 Yep 04:19 Ik 04:20 I guess I'm in North America 04:21 ... 04:22 I gtg 04:22 See ya 04:26 hello 04:26 Hi omega 04:27 hi 04:27 Came back from reno 04:27 A lot happened 04:27 ik 04:28 Well... 04:28 U got school... 04:28 ? 04:28 nope 04:28 Me either 04:28 Anyway... 04:29 Tama joined this website the same day as me 04:29 (I think) 04:29 And he's a gym leader 04:29 And I'm not 04:30 hE JOINED ON THE 12TH 04:30 Sorry caps 04:30 lmao 04:30 It's ok 04:30 Ikr 04:30 Thats the day I joined 04:30 And he can ref 04:30 So can I? 04:30 um.............. idky 04:31 make some more pokes 04:31 Or do I have to wait about 2 more weeks 04:31 just make some more p[04:31 ... 04:31 Fine 04:31 and who names their pokemon damien?????? 04:32 Ikr 04:32 WHERE IS DAVY 04:32 Ikr 04:33 I think Damien is tama 04:33 back 04:33 Cool 04:34 ... 04:34 PmI bored 04:34 Im bored 04:34 LMFAO 04:34 Anyone want to battle 04:35 KULU 04:35 I CALLENEGE U!!!!! 04:35 TO A FUN BATTLE!!!! 04:36 :/ 04:36 no 04:36 OMEGA WHAT ARE U DOING?!?!?!? 04:36 SHOOT 04:36 i m making pokemon 04:37 why? 04:37 Wow..... 04:37 Atleast u have something to do.... 04:38 Omg 04:38 I dunno 04:38 Wait 04:38 What pokemon? 04:39 A pokemon 04:39 My pokemon 04:39 gtg 04:39 Bye 04:40 I am looking for a pokemon now.... 04:40 I GOT IT 04:41 KULU 04:41 Can u help me make a pokemon 04:43 Plz... 04:44 ? 04:44 Wha? 04:45 Can u help me make a pokemon 04:45 :O 04:45 Ummm......... 04:45 Plz.... 04:46 . 04:46 :| 04:47 ... 04:47 Its umbreon 04:47 My pic 04:47 Go to google 04:47 ImageS 04:48 The first one is the pic 04:48 ... 04:49 I guess that's a no.... 04:54 I gtg 04:54 Bye 05:06 back 05:06 :O 05:06 *gasp* 05:06 LMFAO 05:06 XD 05:07 Sup? 05:07 nothing im workin on poke 05:07 :/ 05:08 Why does u keep leaving and comming and leaving and comming? 05:08 b cause i want to? 05:08 jk 05:08 i have stuff to do 05:09 Ur parents saw u online so u Xed out. They leave u come back in? :\ 05:09 * :| 05:09 :D 05:12 I am correct? 05:12 partly 05:12 :/ 05:12 sometimes i really have stuff to do 05:12 SOMETIMES< LMFAO 05:14 :/ 05:15 What? 05:16 MUHAHAHAHhahaha *cough**Cough**cough* 05:18 lmao 05:18 So........................ 05:19 :? 05:20 POOP 05:21 hi naruto 05:21 Hi 05:21 Are u on comp 05:21 yes 05:21 K 05:22 and no im not battling 05:22 LMFAO XD 05:22 K 05:22 I just want to make a new pokemon 05:22 Can u help me... 05:22 k 05:22 XD 05:22 So..... 05:22 kulu can we upload pics now? 05:22 nope 05:22 Wiki is still down 05:23 GR.... 05:23 What.... 05:23 What do u mean.... 05:23 we cant upload pics right now 05:23 Oh 05:23 and yes i can upload pics now 05:23 So..... 05:24 Really.... 05:24 Ok..... 05:24 Can we make a new pokemon.... 05:24 yes 05:24 K 05:24 just no pics yet 05:24 K 05:24 So 05:24 How do we do thay 05:24 That 05:25 Just leave the photo box for the pic later 05:25 K 05:25 So... 05:26 in the top right corner.... 05:26 press contribute 05:26 then... 05:26 press add page 05:26 name it then voila! make your pokwmon 05:27 ??? 05:27 Bc 05:27 Bad connection 05:28 Brb 05:28 k 05:28 Omg 05:28 Brb 05:29 So... 05:29 Which page 05:29 LMFAO 05:29 OMG 05:29 :( 05:29 FOLLOW MY DIRECTIONS????? 05:30 K 05:30 press contribute in the top right corner 05:30 K 05:30 then press add a page 05:30 Did that 05:30 Name your page(Pokemon) 05:30 The Layout page 05:30 ? 05:30 yes 05:31 add description,moves,lvl,etc. 05:31 K 05:31 DO NOT ADD STATS 05:31 LFMAO 05:31 Well I GTG 05:31 Cya guys tommorow 05:31 K 05:31 Bye 05:32 bye! 05:32 cya 05:32 3 05:32 2 05:32 1 05:32 DISSAPEAR!!!!!! 05:32 bye 05:32 bye 05:32 Omg 03:42 Hi 03:42 Bye 04:32 Hi 04:36 Bye 05:00 hi 05:00 bye 05:24 Hi Bot 07:33 Anyone that's reading this look up, I'm about to jump on you :P 07:34 Lol, I was hoping that would go in the chat log XD 2012 02 21